Popuko
Summary Popuko is one of the two main protagonist of Pop Team Epic, also known as Poptepipic. She is a short, 14 year old girl who lives with her supposed best friend Pipimi. Because the series has no defined canon or story, their exact relationship is unknown. Alongside Pipimi, the manga and anime both revolve around her and the cartoony scenarios she is placed in, usually ones that parody other notable works of fiction, Often including classic video game titles such as Pokémon, Mario Bros., and Final Fantasy, as well as popular anime/manga series like Dragon Ball or JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She is generally portrayed as the more childish, impulsive, and irresponsible of the two characters. This is demonstrated in the first comic strip where Popuko is shown punching Pipimi for no reason. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, High 6-B via self-destruction Name: Popuko Age: 14 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Pop Team Epic Classification: Human 1st appearance: Unknown Last appearance: Unknown Friend: Pipimi Enemies: Unknown Species: Human Quote: Unknown Origin: Popuko (ポプ子) is one of the two reccurent protagonist of Pop Team Epic, alongside Pipimi. Personality: Popuko gets angered very easily and is shown to be borderline sociopathic, contrasting to Pipimi's more calmer personality. She tends to turn to violence very often whenever angered, as seen in many episodes. She has killed before, and will kill again. Appearance: Popuko is a young 14 year old girl with short blonde hair tied in two side ponytails and yellow eyes. She tends to always wear a sailor uniform. When angry, her eyes are seen to change from cute to more of a masculine state with small pupils. Trivia: *Unlike Pipimi, Popuko is more aggressive, often getting into fights, usually using a bat. *Like Pipimi, she has a nendoroid. Info: Popuko is a main protagonist of Pop Team Epic along with Pipimi, She has toon force since she does have actual powers & feats from Tv Show Pop Team Epic. Popuku's HP: 300 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Toon Force 2. Weapon Mastery 3. 4th Breaking Wall Awareness 4. Self-Destruction 5. Plot Manipulation 6. Hammerspace 7. Shapeshifting 8. Duplication 9. Tornado Creation Popuko's Stats Attack Potency: At least City Block Level (Generates this much energy with her casual energy blasts, can destroy office buildings with minimal effort.), Large Country Level via Self-Destruction Speed: At least Subsonic (Spun a towel fast enough for it to act as a propeller and carry her into the air, reacting to nearby airplanes while flying. Can create tornadoes by running around in circles.), likely far higher (Accidentally travelled from the earth to the moon on foot in a vague timeframe while looking for her glasses.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Picked up Pipimi and used her to destroy a building.) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class (Can physically harm Pipimi, who can easily tank her energy blasts without harm.) Durability: At least City Block Level Stamina: Very High (Could chase a bunny for the entirety of a credits sequence.) Range: Melee extended with melee weapons, several meters with guns, 1,345.2 kilometers via Self-Destruction Standard Equipment: Hammerspace Weapons, & Black Belt Intelligence: Unknown, Likely Average Weakness Is rather young, naïve, and irresponsible. Overall ah. You are MotherF***er? Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Pop Team Epic Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Toon Force Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users